Rewite of Avatar Shadows
by dinoton101
Summary: "Water,Fire,Ki,Earth and name is Shadx many know me as Sun Wokung some don't. All my life I have been treated like a freack and an outcast just beacuse my tail and my powers when I was 19 my unle banshise me from the fire nasaion after finding out I was starting a rebellion againt he set me to help find the only person that he knew we could never e one man who


**AVATATAR SHADOW.**

 **Me:"Alot of peopl ewanted me to rewrite I am ,but not becacuse what some of the people told me in the reviews.I sorry you had a hard time reading the frist one.I will try to get this on real reason I am rewriteing this is that I this want to I just like to write and tell story hope you guys like this one better.**

 **Shadx:"Well now that that over with let get on with the show.**

 **Me:"I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Aavatar The last Air Bender.**

* * *

 **"Water,Fire,Ki,Earth and name is Shadx many know me as Sun Wokung some don't. All my life I have been treated like a freack and an outcast just beacuse my tail and my powers when I was 19 my unle banshise me from the fire nasaion after finding out I was starting a rebellion againt he set me to help find the only person that he knew we could never one man who just vanshes off the face of the Aavatar.**

 **Book One Water**

 **Chatper one Sun Wu Kung**

 **In the Earth King city.**

You could hear the cries of battle and the smell of the dead as the bodies of the fallen was burn in the streets in a small vigglge in the Earth Earth Benders fought with all they had but they where not prepared for what was about to happen. The one secret weopen the Fire Bender had up there sleave an the was one man that the Earth Kingdom had come to know as Sun Wu was a bout 19 in age and wore the useale Fire Nation armor and had spicky black hair ( of like teen Gohan look like in the Cell saga.)He was weel built and had a wird aura around him as he walk by the the villgae leader to talk.

"Ii see I mist alot didn't I."He said as he saw all the burn bodies on the ground and the blood on the ground that was from the fallen warriors."Well I gest I get the do the talking then.

The leader did not know what to do if this man was here then they where in big had heard stories about how he too out a whole unite of Earth Kingdom Solders by they sent him there was no hope.

"What you want with our have stay out of the war so long."Said the leader.

"Look we did not want it to come to this."He said as he look at everyone else behide hiom and saw they where thinking the opposite from what he was thinking."Okay I did not want it to come to this,but you lead use to no choise old see we have been after someone for day are tired hungery and would really just like to go home now will you just hand over the warriors from the water tribe all ready or you will have to deal with me."Said Sun WuKung as he could see the leader and the elders where sweating knowing all to well what this man could they lead then to the abound mine with was away from the down the shafe to find nothing was there had been someone there they was long gone just look at the elders and the leader and then smik.

"Do you take me as a fool my deer tell me where they are or I will promiuse you you want like what come out of this."He said as they all got down on the knees and begg.

"Please they where are but a small villgae pease don't let your men hurt use."The begg as Wu Kung look like he was about to laught at the thought.

"What no they will touch a hair on your town or your head."He said as the people look like they where about to sie,but then Wu Kung turn and smile."That will be my pleasure."He said as he and his men walk out of the mine leaveing Great and the town elders down in the then oder then to seal up the mine where they could not get Kung then flow up into the air and got ready for his attack a move known by Kage Kamahamaha onto the poor town killing everyone the young the old the poor and the pretty must destory the whole he flew back to the mine and use the same move and he heard everyone who was trap in the mine scream of he flew down and walk men just loo at the man that Earth Kingdom call Sun Wu Kung,but they knew him by anthor name Shadx the step son of Iroh. The only person in the fire navey to take on 3,000 Earth Bender soldiers by his self and live to tell did not wast any time after this battle he flew at great speend to try to locate the water tribe warriors him and his men where with the help of instant transmission he found him and his he found his smik getting ready to fire ki blast at them but he desided againt it.

"I am only goinng to after this once and if I don't like the awanster you will end out just lie that tree over there."He said as he blast a tree unile there was nothing left but ashes.

The men look like they where about to give up but then a man spoke up.

"You are just like the threating to kill anyone who get in your way.I tell you this we will not give that what you go back to the Fire said as his spite on made Shadx tick and grabe the man by the neck.

"You dare to spite on me low classs stum.I will show you what happen to anyone who mess witht he fire nasion."He said as he kept sweazing his neck until it cjock the poor man to death as the water tribe solder just look on Shadx in fear."Anyone else feel brave to go up againt me."He ask.

No one move.

"That what I thought now where the man know as is wanted for crime againt the fire nasion."He said but no one would as Shadx was about to do something something grabe his fell down in pain as he look behind him to find blue eyeed dark brown hair brown skin and wore what look to be water trbe armor.

Shadx was in some must pain as the soldier just held on to his tail.

"Please let me You let go I will leave."Said Shadx as he cryed in pain.

"How do I know you want started to attack when I let go?"Ask Kakoda as Shadx was crying.

"Unlike most of my people I keep my world please."He said as Hokoda just look at Shadx and saw he look no older then his own son,well maybe a little bite older still thought something was up so be for he let Shadx tail go he oder his mean to make shure he he let go Shadx would not attack so the solders knock Shadx out and was just going to leave him there but Hakoda saw something in the young he made shure he he was taken a near by village and they leaf.

The next moring Shadx awoke to his himself in a bed when he had gotten there he did not know. He just took out of the widndow before anyone could find him and he went back to his men and sail home not knowing who had brought him to the house.

 **Mindwhile In anther world.**

A evil deamon known as Demon known as The Dragon Lord was awaking from his 1,000 years sleep and he was smirking.

 _End of Chappter._

 _Next time on Aavatar Shadows._

 _Shadx:"What wrong?"_

 _Zoku:"They wont let me through."_

 _Shadx:Turst me your lucky these thing get very boureing."_

 _The Fire Lord:"Wwill you shut upp Sshadx."_

 _Fire Lord:"We treated like family and what did you do."_

 _Iroh:"Listen my son the spirits may brought you here for a reason."_

 _Next time_

 _Chapter to The Exile of Shadx_

* * *

 **Me:"I done with this Chapter so what did you think.**

 **Shadx:"You made me look like the villian of this story."**

 **Me:"Shadx you do know in the real story your in you was just like this right.**

 **Shadx:"I know but..Never mind let just hope this does not come and bite me in the butt later.**


End file.
